This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined below, after the main part of the detailed description section.
Typically, existing wireless network include two broad access stratum (AS) radio resource control states: an idle state, and a connected state. The radio resource control (RRC) state of a user device determines the functional capabilities and behaviors of the user device and the radio resource configuration for the user device.